Hybrid
by Mara Jade Jedi
Summary: Sam and Jack are captured and have only eachother as the SGC are forced to rely on the help of an unusual alien creature to get them back. SJ
1. Jaffa

**[Disclaimer: Stargate and publicly recognisable characters aren't mine, unfortunately! Would this be merely a fanfic if they were?]**

SG1 stepped out of the rippling blue event horizon, eyes scanning the view before them.

"Oh, look, trees." Jack commented, gaining an exasperated smile from Sam.

"According to the UAV readings there should be a settlement over that way." Daniel pointed off to their right.

"I'm sorry Daniel…d'you want to be a bit more specific than 'that way'" Jack said, rolling his eyes at the archaeologist as they headed out. They made it almost to the line of trees when they heard the sound of heavy feet on packed earth. 

"O'Neill, I do not believe that the people headed our way are villagers." Jack looked at Teal'c, and decided to err on the side of caution, trusting his Jaffa friends judgement. Signalling them into the dense brush they lay in wait. 

Their caution was rewarded when two Jaffa came into view, marching a tall figure, in a black cloak, hood raised, hiding their face. Their arms were bound tightly in front of them, shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"We have to help them." Daniel whispered urgently.

"Daniel NO, wait." Jack called back, equally urgently as he sprang out, zat raised and charging forwards. He Zatted one while Teal'c got the other, sprinting forward to help his friend. As soon as the two Jaffa dropped to the floor the cloaked figure twisted its arms, somehow freeing itself from its bonds. It glanced about once before darting off to the cover of the trees, ignoring Daniels frenzied calls.

"Will you stop doing that, you'll end up getting yourself killed. Dial up; I don't want to be here when their friends arrive." Daniel opened his mouth to object. "Now, Daniel!" The younger man glared at him but moved over to the DHD and started dialling.

"Sir!" Sam called from where the two fallen Jaffa lay.

"What is it Carter?" he asked, walking over to her, keeping an eye out for any more Jaffa. He nodded to Teal'c to join Daniel and moved to his Majors side.

"Well whoever that was they'd been tied with rope and somehow managed to cut it loose without any them noticing. More importantly though, these look like Nirrti's Jaffa, sir."

"As in likes to screw with your DNA Nirrti? Dead Nirrti?" At that point the familiar sound of the gate opening beckoned for their attention. Before they could travel more than a few steps daggers of blue energy swept toward them and they fell to the floor, unconscious. Sending Teal'c through Daniel turned just in time to see them fall, reflexively ducking a shot toward him and moving toward his friends.

"NO! GO BACK!" he looked up, surprised to see the tall, cloaked figure running toward him, miraculously keeping the hood up. HE paused mid-stride, thanking whatever local deity as the staff blast that would previously have hit him flashed past his torso. In that moment of indecision the figure caught up to him and grabbed him, slinging him over its shoulder and darting toward the Stargate. It thrust him bodily through before turning to run. It's luck ran out at that moment as a staff blast hit in front of its feet, throwing it off balance. With a hiss of pain as spots of molten rock hit it fell through the gate.

**********

"Teal'c, What in gods name is going on? Where are the rest of SG1?"

"General Hammond. We encountered a few Jaffa and Colonel O'Neill decided it best that we return home." He frowned. "They should have been directly behind me." As if to punctuate his remark the event horizon rippled again as Daniel fell through, landing with a grunt of pain, annoyance and fear etched on his face.

"DR Jackson, are you alright?" he looked up at him slightly dazed.

"They shot Sam and Jack and they…picked me up and threw me through." NO sooner had he finished than an unknown figure, cloaked in black fell through landing heavily, with another hiss of pain. A blast of energy flew through after it and Hammond made the executive decision to close the iris. 

The Figure rose immediately, hood still in place and turned to find more than a few weapons directed at it. Though Daniel wasn't impressed at being forced to leave his friends behind he wouldn't let an innocent creature be shot.

"NO, wait, don't shoot." He called out, moving toward the figure. It drew back in fear, still staying silent, the only sign of life the nervous movement of its head as it looked at the people arrayed in front of it.

"DR Jackson, just what is going on? Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and who is this."

"Well General, Sam and Jack were on their way to the Stargate when some Jaffa appeared and shot them with a at gun." Hammond could see the guilt and grief written on his face, mirrored by Teal'cs usually emotionless face. "I tried to go after them and...this person ran out of the woods, carried me back and threw me through the gate." Daniel was torn between hate and gratitude. Hate because he'd been stopped from helping his friends, gratitude because they'd saved his life.

"Had I known of the situation I too would have returned for them." Teal'c said, suddenly frowning at his friend. "DanielJackson are you hurt?" seeming to suddenly notice he was cradling his left arm to his body he looked at it in shock.

"Oh, its just my wrist." He said dismissively.

"I want you to get to the infirmary and once your finished see me for a debrief." Hammond ordered. "But first, I want to know who this is and are they a threat to my people?"

"Actually, sir, I'm not sure who this is. They were a prisoner of two Jaffa we encountered." Daniel replied, looking sheepish. Not waiting for any comment from Hammond he turned to the figure. "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson. We need to know who you are, for safety reasons. We don't mean you any harm - the guns are just there for security, from the Goa'uld." The figure moved from its overly defensive posture and turned around, to face away from everyone. Hesitantly it raised it's hands and pulled back the hood, revealing dark, greenish hair. Then, as if steeling itself it removed the robe entirely and turned around, looking towards the floor, ready to bolt. A collective gasp went up from everyone in the Gate room and the Control room.

The creature looked part human, part reptile. It had waist length dark green hair and for the most part her skin was a light green but all over her ran a pattern of dark green scales, contrasting hugely. There was no doubt that she was a she, slender and shapely she looked almost human, but not quite and it was that which shocked them most. She stood stock still, yellow eyes with slit pupils stood out as they darted around the room unblinking. Her face, a pale green but with five points of dark scales and a line across her brows and down her nose - one from her chin to her bottom lip, two below each cheekbone halfway to her nose and the final two from her hairline mid-way to her eyebrows - showed very human emotions. 

She was afraid, terrified of all the people staring at her, most of them armed and she could smell their fear, thick in the air they'd shoot at the slightest reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well people, hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Crosses

**[Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine, as much as I wish it was!**

**A/n  WARNING!!**

**This next chapter contains scenes that could be distressing to some people so it's possibly R rated for violence but then maybe not - I'm not sure but its better to be on the safe side. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! Feed back is soo welcome!**

Daniel looked at the creature…woman? Girl? In surprise and unmitigated awe, fascinated and surprised.

"Ah, that wasn't quite what I meant, you can put the robe back on." She shook her head slightly, eyes flashing back to the weapons aimed at her. A look of understanding passed across Daniels face. "Uh, General…" he nodded at the SF's that filled the room. 

Scrutinising the situation Hammond looked back at her, there was no doubt that she could do serious damage to people if she felt threatened, even before she was neutralised. He nodded to Daniel;

"Alright people, Stand down! Dr Jackson, can we move this to the infirmary please?" He hadn't missed the small trickle of blood that ran down and out of her hairline, coupled with Daniels injured wrist it was the obvious place to go.

He could see her visibly relax as the weapons were pointed elsewhere and people filed out, though she was still on her guard. Teal'c remained tense, Zat gun ready.

The first movement she made for a few minutes was quick and so sudden it was almost missed. Much to the surprise of General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel a slender, pink, forked tongue shot out, tasting the air.

"You don't have to be afraid, we don't want to hurt you." Daniel spoke softly. "We're going to go somewhere else, where Doctor Frasier can look at that cut, and do some tests." She let out a frightened hiss, all at once becoming tense again. "No, these are good tests, she wont hurt you, just to make sure you're not ill or anything - she's going to do the same to me." She focused on Daniel for a moment, holding his gaze and tasting the air once more before finally relenting.

"I will go." She said, nodding slightly and putting the robe back on. He suspected she could speak English as she had called out to him to go. He smiled at her and led the way.

*************

Jack opened his eyes to darkness, groaning at the throbbing in his head. Rolling sideways he clambered to his feet, looking around for his 2IC.

"Carter? You there?" he was replied with a groan and he walked toward it.

"Carter?" he was rewarded with a muffled 'oof' as he walked into her. "Ah, sorry."

"Sir? Where are we?"

"Beats me, its all dark." He reached down and found her arm, pulling her up. He caught her just as her legs gave way.

"Whoa there! You okay?" She nodded, suddenly aware that, thanks to the way that he'd caught her she was now pressed against him, face centimetres form his.

"Yes Sir, thank you." She finally managed, pulling away regretfully. He nodded once, turning to search for the highly unlikely easy escape. He didn't get far before a shard of bright light stabbed into the darkness form the opening door. He cursed and covered his eyes as they adjusted he glanced at Carter to make sure she was okay. She nodded almost imperceptibly to him as a tall, burly figure stalked in.

"So here we have two of the infamous SG1, cowering from the light." The voice was deep, but not the inhuman voice of a Goa'uld. He paused, turning his head to look at the space beside him. "MY Lady Nirrti has decreed that you be punished for attacking her Jaffa and stealing her creation."

"Stealing her what?!"

"Do not feign ignorance, she is a god, she knows all that you think." Jack shot a look to Carter, who shrugged.

"I hate to burst your bubble here but Nirrti's not a God, she's dead, we saw her die."

"You lie! She speaks only to me now, her most trusted servant, she punishes them all for their failures. I speak her words for her." He turned and signalled to the Jaffa in the doorway. "Now, you will be punished for your blasphemy." Once again they were stunned and dragged away.

***************

"So, what's your name?" They were sat on beds across from each other in the infirmary. Janet had just finished her tests and had set Daniels broken wrist. She sat crossed legged on the bed, looking at him curiously, still wearing the black robe. She had been nervous for a while after the SF's had taken her knife, which had been strapped to her right shin in a holster but she seemed a lot more relaxed now. She hadn't spoken since the gate room but she did now.

"I don't have a name." she told him simply. Her voice was melodious but with a slightly raspy quality to it. He decided it was pleasant but frowned at her answer.

"Well, what do people call you." 

"They don't, there is no-one to call me anything, I don't need a name."

"What, you - you live alone?" he asked, confused. She nodded. "What about your people, we know there was a settlement nearby." She still looked at him, not blinking and shook her head again.

"They are not my people. I have no people." She stated, a look of loneliness passed across her face. Daniel Frowned, this didn't make sense.

"Then, how did you learn to speak and-" she cut him off at this point.

"It is best that I explain from the start. As you can see I am not…normal…I was not born as most people are, I am a creation of our _Goddess_," she sneered the word goddess, clearly not believing it. "I am part human, part lizard, a creature indigenous to my planet. The goddess created me to have certain qualities that would be desirable for stealth and deceit. In my 12th summer I escaped the facility where I was held. I ran to the village to try to get help but…they all ran from me, afraid. I went back to the woods and hid. The goddess' servants went looking for me but I hid. They made the villagers even more afraid of me. I have lived alone ever since." Daniel looked at her in awe.

"How old are you now?"

"I am in my…25th summer." She told him. His jaw dropped. 

"Oh…wow…that's…You've lived alone for 13 years?"

"Yes, you are the first person I have spoken to in that time." She told him, enjoying the interaction, revelling in the fact that he wasn't running away, afraid of her. She was also enjoying that fact that she could evoke surprise, awe and respect from him. "How, how did you survive that long…what did you do for food and…things?"

"I had to steal to begin with." She looked at the floor, obviously ashamed of the fact. " But I watched people and the hunters and I learned to hunt, gather food and look after myself. I had to." Daniel sat there, completely awestruck. Then she blinked. Not in the sense that a human would - she didn't have eyelids so she couldn't - but clear, film like lids suddenly appeared from the corners of her eyes, startling Daniel. He had just managed to get used to her complete lack of blinking  and the sudden movement made him jump.

She chuckled at him, a low raspy sound that put them both at ease and made her seem all the more human.

*****************

Jack looked at Sam, wondering where they were. She shot him a reassuring smile. Risking the wrath of the Jaffa that were guarding them he whispered to her.

"Any idea who we're facing here?" 

"No, Sir. I think he's insane though. It seems like he's pretending Nirrti's still there to rationalise his actions." He nodded to her, trying to formulate a plan to get them out of the mess they'd wormed their way into.

"Look, Daniel and Teal'c got through, they'll come back for us." 

"I know Sir." They had been led outside, where they found that they were in a settlement. Sam thought she recognised the layout as being that of the village they were sent to. They were on the main square and a large group of men were waiting, standing by two large wooden structures on the floor. The Large man who had proclaimed himself 'the voice of the goddess' appeared suddenly.

"You are awake. Good. Now you will receive the first part of your punishment. You will be a warning to her people. She will not tolerate blasphemers and criminals." He gestured to the guards, who came forward and grabbed them under the arms, lading to the wooden frames.

"Oh, for crying out loud, we haven't done anything wrong. Nirrti's not a god…we saw her die." 'The voice' turned to the villagers and shouted out;

"The Goddess has decreed that these Blasphemers be punished and so shall it be done." 

They now discovered that the large wooden crosses were in fact crosses and they were each tied tightly to one. Their fear grew considerably when more Jaffa came forward, with large, slightly rusty nails and mean looking mallets.

"Oh crap." Jack muttered, stifling a cry of pain as nails were driven through both hands, and one through both feet. He could feel bones shattering and tendons tearing and heard Sam's stifled whimper as they were raised and couldn't stop his own gasp as the crosses were erected so they were barely inches apart but still out of reach. The way they'd been tied meant that they mostly hung from the nails but the ropes held them secure.

He looked into Sam's eyes, the usually bright blue orbs were darkened with the pain and fear that he himself felt.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay people reviews now…just press the li'l purple button.

Feed back…constructive criticism…random and insane comments all welcome But, in the words of… some one else…Flames will be dutifully used to light Teal'c candles!

 *Grins*


	3. Revelations

**[Disclaimer: its not mine….but I can dream….right?]**

**A/n: wow! Thanks for all the reviews people…sorry about the delay...real life snuck up on me there and it looked like an elephant in a tu-tu so, naturally I was distracted for awhile.**

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANYOU, ALL OF YOU!**

**Warning…this chapter mentions very adult themes! Also a spoiler for the episode where Nirrti does DNA mushing.**

General Hammond stood, watching the Archaeologist and the Lizard woman through the observation panel, pondering her words. 

"Well, Sir," Janet said as she walked over to him, reading a sheet of results. "She's definitely not human, though there are many similarities. There's not much more that I can tell you really…I've never seen anything like her before, she's amazing." Hammond nodded and briefly related what he'd found from her conversation with Daniel as they walked down to the room. She was as stunned and impressed as he had been. 

"Teal'c, you can relax now." Hammond ordered as he passed him, walking into the room. With a slight incline of his head Teal'c joined him, giving up his role as personal guard to Daniel, having apparently decided that she was no threat.

"Before we go any further I would like to know why you were a prisoner of the Jaffa." Hammond demanded…trying to asses the risk to his base.

"When she left, many years ago the _Goddess_ left standing orders for me to be recaptured and sent to her planet."

"If you have indeed been living alone for 13 years, and have eluded capture thus far, how then is it that the Jaffa captured you?" Teal'c intoned.

"I was careless." She said, looking at the floor.

"Would you care to…elaborate?" 

"A young girl was in the woods and a man attacked her and tried to…force her." Her voice took on a harsh tone. "I was not going to stand by and allow that to happen." She flexed her hands - the only out ward sign of her anger - and deadly looking claws extended from their sheaths in her finger tips. "She was badly beaten by the time I got to her and I carried her to the village. Without stopping to find out anything they took the girl and the Jaffa stunned and captured me." Her voice was thick with distaste but she visibly made herself relax, the claws disappearing.

Janet stepped forward, hesitantly taking a look at her hands, awed by it. The three men merely nodded, not entirely sure whether she spoke the truth though gut instinct told them she did.

Hammond nodded, apparently satisfied for now.

"Doctor Jackson, if I can leave you and Teal'c to take care of her, there is a VIP suite set out for her, get some food and rest - all of you - and I'll see you at 0800 tomorrow morning to plan a rescue for The Colonel and Major. There's nothing that can be done right now." He added on a softer note.

"Yes, sir." They replied. They didn't have to be told that there would be an SF escort at all times. Janet was about to leave but had one more question for her.

"I hope you don't mind." She said. "Its just…you talk using the phonetic sounds created with the tongue…but you have a forked tongue." She said, intrigued. IN reply She stuck her tongue out…and it was a large, pink normal human tongue. Except that, right on the tip was a small slit that, when her mouth was closed, she could flex and the smaller, slender forked tongue shot out of. Janet was suitably impressed and all but dragged herself away. She found Daniel scrutinising her thoughtfully.

"Do you eat uh…human food?" She grinned a feral grin and his eyes widened.

***********************

"Ugh…how is it that even when she's dead Nirrti manages to make our lives hell?" Jack asked Sam weakly, falling back on humour, as he always did in life or death situations.

"I don't know, Sir. Just lucky I guess." She replied, equally as weakly.

Their throats were burning form thirst, a constant pain emanated from hands and feet, wearing them down slowly but surely. Hope kept them going.  They knew that Daniel and Teal'c would come for them…unless, of course they were dead.

At sundown two people had come, giving them a little water and food to 'keep them alive and suffering as long as possible'. The water had tasted foul and hadn't been enough to quench their thirst. The food had been stale bread and both had served only to fuel their hunger and thirst.

"Of all the times for Daniel to be late." He joked, trying to ignore the trickle of cold sweat that ran down his spine.

***********************

They sat around the briefing room table, waiting for General Hammond to arrive. Having reassured Daniel that she was joking and she did eat 'normal' food they'd had something to eat, all the while trying to ignore the stares of others.

It had got to the point where she was becoming increasingly irritated and had turned to one young Airman, flicking her forked tongue out with a hiss at him, scaring him silly. She had seemingly found this very amusing and had conveyed her point when she laughed, indicating that she was fed up of the stares. It was either that or the way that she enthusiastically dug into the jelly.

When Hammond had finally bustled in he was all business. Assembled were Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and…the woman.

"So, people what do we know about this planet and Our hope for finding Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Well," began Daniel. "We know that it used to be under the control of a Goa'uld but that their 'Goddess' hasn't been there in many years…about 13. So far I can't say who but-"

"Nirrti." 

"based- what?" 

"The Goddess Nirrti." Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"As in the Nirrti that recently messed around SG1's DNA?" Daniel frowned.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered. "It was before you 'descended' DanielJackson."

"Oh, right." 

"It is also when Nirrti died."

"She's dead?" She asked, surprised and more than a little pleased.

"Right…so its Nirrti's planet…can we move on? Do we have any idea who's in charge now?" General Hammond asked.

"The man who leads them now is 'the Voice' he claims that Nirrti will speak only to him as she is displeased with the people. His mind isn't healthy and it is most likely that he will punish them."

"Uh…when you say punish…?"

"If he sees it as a serious crime they will be crucified slowly." She told them, regretfully. "Many of the villagers do not agree with him but he controls the Jaffa, and they are out numbered."

"Where will this punishment take place?" Teal'c asked.

"In the main square, but they will be surrounded by Jaffa, there is little else for them to do."

"Is there anyway of getting in there un-noticed?"

"One that I know of, but it will be impossible for any of you." They frowned at her.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"It is something that only I can do." They watched in wonder as she rose to her feet and shed her robe quickly and smoothly. Moving to one wall she stood by it. They were shocked as she disappeared, blending in with the background seamlessly.

"…"

*******************

He was weak, and he could feel a fever raging through his body. Sam looked flustered and he could see that she, too was fevered already, pale from blood loss, thirsty and hungry, as was he. 

"Sam…I'm sorry…for everything." She shook her head and replied hoarsely

"Don't be…nothing to be…sorry for."

"It's been…an honour…serving with you…Major."

"It's been…a pleasure…knowing you…Jack." Jack nodded his agreement an gave her a half smile.

Since been 'sentenced' he'd thought a lot about…stuff and he'd decided that enough was enough. If he survived this he was going to give up, retire or whatever. He wanted to be with Sam and he realised now that time was running out. If the Air Force really wanted him around that much they'd let him be with Carter regardless.

Now it looked like they weren't even going make it out of here.

Looks like their luck had finally run out.

"Should know…" he continued weakly. "I love you." Sam nodded once more.

"Love you…too." A single tear fell from her face as she lapsed into silence…both of them too weak to say much more.

********************

So, whaddaya think?

C'mon …tell me…please?!

Ooh and the Teal'cs candles thing goes to Chezza…who's thinking about copyrighting it…sorry!

Apologies for mistakes…it's late and I'm tired…VERY tired!!

Press the lil' purple button!


	4. Rescue?

**[Disclaimer: I can't be bothered with it any more…it's at the beginning…not hard to find!]**

**A/N Thank you SO much to all the people who have read and reviewed!**

**If you read it but didn't review...then please review but thank you for reading it!! IF you could see my grin now…it's pretty damn big…23 reviews for 3 chapters…I think 'YAY' sums it up pretty well!!**

**Thankyou**** for all the support people have been sending in!!**

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I've just gone back to school and started my A-levels (I feel so grown up now *grins*) Il stop rambling now and let you read this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Hammond, Teal'c, Janet and Daniel all jumped to their feet, looking around for the seemingly invisibly lizard-girl. The general was about to call out to the SF's stationed outside the door when a raspy voice spoke from behind them, making the jump about a foot in the air.

"Are you able to do that?" she asked them with a smile. All four of them whirled to face her, three of them slack-jawed and the other with a raised eyebrow, all demanding to know what she had done.

She had left her robe off, as she would normally have done - dark green scales were patterned all over her body, effectively covering her and 'preserving her dignity (or would have if she'd been human) - and explained in brief that the reptile she's been 'cloned' from had chameleon-like tendencies and she was the first success from the mix.

"I can blend into the background if I need to." To demonstrate she held a hand over the briefing room table. They watched in awe and fascination as it disappeared completely, blending in with the wooden surface.

"That is a very unique and valuable ability." Teal'c commented "I see why Nirrti endeavoured to create a soldier like you."

"Yeah…that's…wow." was all Daniel could manage before trailing off. Janet immediately started to pelt her with questions but Hammond interrupted them, reminding them of the matter at hand. Before long they were once again distracted as Jacob Carter arrived, and they all ran to the Gate room to meet him.

"George…what's going on?" he demanded upon seeing only half of SG1 and visibly jumping when he saw the Lizard girl. "Where are Sam and Jack?" Daniel jumped in and quickly told him what had happened.

"WHAT?! You just left them there?" he demanded angrily. "What happened to leaving no-one behind?" He yelled.

"Dammit Jacob, I had no choice! You think I wanted to leave them there? You think I'm proud of that?" Daniel yelled back. Jacob bowed his head as Selmak surfaced, the sight of the usually unflappable archaeologist giving him pause for thought.

"I must apologise for my host's anger." Selmak told them soberly. "He does not like the idea of his daughter being in danger."

"It's okay, Selmak. I understand."

"So what preparations have been made?" 

********************************

Sam looked at her CO, squinting against the bright sunlight. She was so hot, the sun had burnt her skin and she ached all over. She was weak, barely having the energy to breathe and she had to fight to remember. She knew that there was something she had to remember, something important but since she had been put on the cross all she could remember was the sensation of pain, suffering, fear and love…for Jack, for everyone in her life, the people she would never see again.   
She could feel her memories slipping even as she tried to grasp at them. The confusion in his pain darkened eyes mirrored her own and she sensed that he felt it too…like there was something they had to remember but they didn't know what it was.

Had she been coherent she would have wondered how they had managed to hang on this long.

********************************

Creeping silently through the houses that made up the small settlement the lizard girl pushed away the fear that niggled at the pit of her stomach. She wasn't afraid of dying, though she wasn't suicidal by any means…it was just that she had lived alone for so long, merely surviving, constantly hunted that felt it would be a release, when the time came. She was, however, afraid of what might happen to her if the Jaffa captured her again she had observed the people of the planet enough to know that whatever it was it wouldn't be pleasant. Not by a long shot.

After a MALP had been sent through the gate ahead of them…enduring that they wouldn't be sent straight into a troop of Jaffa - they'd had to use one of the Goa'uld 'zappy-stunning balls' - they'd proceeded ahead. The Girl was to sneak in while the others waited under cover and sedate all of the Guards before they stepped in to grab Jack and Sam and run.

The others-Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob and Janet (who had insisted on coming, pre-empting the need for medical help) - waited in the shadows, out of sight as she crawled, flat out, along the floor. Hammond hadn't been allowed to send any more people as back-up. The only reason they'd been allowed to send this team was for fear of the Tok'ra breaking off from them.

The Girl had the re-assuring weight of her large knife strapped in its holster, to her right shin and the sedatives in a pouch, taped to her front where her body would cover it from being seen as she changed to the colour of the floor.

The sedatives were a mix that Selmak and Janet had come up with that would render the guards catatonic, but still able to carry out minor motor functions such as breathing, blinking and standing there like nothing had happened. Jack would have been impressed at the co-operation the Tok'ra showed in giving up their knowledge to help.

Aside form a brief fling as she injected them the guards made no movement or indication of their compromise. As soon as she was done she signalled the others and they crept forward efficiently. 

The group stopped for a slit second, holding back curses and exclamations as they rounded the corner of a building and the main square came into view, revealing the two figures strung up to the crosses, slumped and unconscious, lit only by the light of them moon.

Leaping forward with renewed resolve they reached it to find the girl already pulling at the nails that pinned Sam. IT took a lot of effort and made her hands sore but she managed to get them all out, even as Teal'c did the same for Jack. Both of them stirred and mumbled as the pain made itself noticed but they didn't regain consciousness.

Jacob caught his daughter as she was finally fully released from her binds, silently apologising to her, cradling his baby as they waited momentarily for Teal'c to get Jack, Daniel and Janet were stood, weapons raised searching out even the slightest hint of disturbance or discovery.

They got the pair of them down with relatively little problems and started to work their way back out to the forest, Teal'c, Jacob and Janet leading with their two charges, Daniel and the Lizard girl bringing up the rear as the made their way as stealthily as they could through the dark buildings.

They had almost made it out without problems but as they reached the last of the small buildings a figure emerged, looked at them in shock for a moment and then proceeded to yell, raising the alarm.

Within moments they were being pursued, blast's trailing after them as they ran. Already they knew there would be a guard posted at the 'gate and their only route out was shut off.

Janet was frantic…she knew that there was little chance of Sam and Jack lasting very long if they had to wait for pursuit to break off, and they couldn't run or hide easily with their unconscious charges.

No-one had noticed the Lizard girl slip off with her newly acquired Zat. They were focusing on trying to break off from their would-be captors and remember the directions the girl had given them to get to an area where she had lived…more importantly where she had resources.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'mon people…you know you want to review now!

Oh go-on.

Go-on.

Go-on go-on go-on go-on go-on go-on.

Sorry…little Father Ted moment there! 


	5. Reprieve

**[Disclaimer: Oh for Cryin' out loud I'm sure you all know to look at the first chapter by now.]**

**A/n: 'Kay people I'm SO sorry about the Delay but my muse was being evil. Every time I tried to write some more it just stood there, pointing and laughing at me, trying to make me write a Buffy/Harry crossover (…?). Eventually inspiration came in the form of a TV program on the SAS (…?) and watching the Lowdown thing…yay season seven starts on Monday! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!**

**As a consolation prize I wrote loads so there should be another chapter up soon, computer access permitting (I've still gotta type it up).**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers…you guys make me grin for days with all of your lovely and supportive reviews!!!! (I swear, it's the best cure for PMT!) I'll stop rambling now shall i? *Mass reply of YES!! Or words to that effect :P)**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

A group of Jaffa were jogging along the road, just past the last houses in the settlement. They were relying on their tracking skills to follow the group of escapees and rescuers, who had gained sufficient lead on them to be out of visual range.

She waited with her newly gained Zat ready but slightly hidden behind her camouflaged body, ready to stop them. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't see the man who had raised the alarm earlier as stood in his garden, near her.

As soon as the Jaffa were in range she dealt out four quick, accurate blasts, dropping them quickly. Hearing a snap behind her she turned abruptly, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air as she did so. She found herself face-to-face with the business end of a deadly looking crossbow.

"Drop the weapon." The man snarled his eyes trying to search out her face. _He must have seen the Zat blasts, she silently chastised herself._
    
    Giving a hiss of resignation she reverted back to her natural, pale green colouring, startling the man in front of her into almost pulling the trigger. "Drop it!" He demanded again, barely controlling an immense rage. She flicked her tongue out again; there was something about him that tasted familiar.

"I am not your enemy here." She told him, outwardly calm.

"I know what you are." He replied, positively seething. "I know what you've done." She felt her anger rise, a heated wave of emotion within her.

"You know nothing about me, I've done nothing wrong." She bit back venomously. The man looked slightly taken aback for a second before his eyes hardened.

"I saw, what you did to my daughter, she still hasn't woken from that and the healers say she may never wake up. That's all I need to know." The Lizard girl shook her head sadly. 

"I am sorry, but I had nothing to do with that."

"Just like you had nothing to do with Alderman Jones' death!?" He answered sarcastically. 

"The things he was doing to her were…unspeakable. He deserved it."

"Don't pretend that you are so, good, and, and…right. We all know what you did. The Voice told us how you murdered an innocent man." He spluttered. The girl shook her head, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. Looking at him once more, sorrow in her lidless, yellow orbs she whispered.

"I'm sorry." A look of understanding flashed across his face as she swiftly pushed the crossbow aside - the bolt whizzing harmlessly into a tree - and dealt him a solid blow to the head, dropping him solidly to the floor.

Darting back into the trees she ran off after the others, stopping only to muddle the tracks and throw off any Jaffa.

***************************

"Hey, Where did, uh, She go?" Daniel suddenly asked, calling out to his companions worriedly. Janet looked back, faintly surprised but ushered him onwards.

"Daniel, we don't have the time for this." She exclaimed and dragged him along; assuring him that she would most probably turn up. Conceding that there probably wasn't much he'd be able to do right now anyway he followed after the others, silently hoping she'd be okay.

About ten minutes later they reached the area that they had been directed to and they set Jack and Sam down gently, taking the brief reprieve as a chance for Janet to tend them.

Taking a delicate look at their injuries she quickly triaged them, deciding that the only imminent danger they were in was the result of several days with little food or water, infection and a fever.

Pulling out the field dressings both she and Daniel started work on binding the wounds while Teal'c and Jacob kept a watch out for signs of any incoming Jaffa.

Daniel looked up and glanced around at them as he finished binding the dressings on Jack.

"Still no sign of…uh…?" Daniel queried as he stretched his back out. 

"If you can think of an appropriate name it would make life much easier." Rasped a voice from beside his ear, causing him to jump in the air with an almost girlish gasp of surprise. 

"Gees, now I know how you managed to avoid the Jaffa for so long." Commented Jacob as he and Teal'c lowered their weapons. The girl chuckled her raspy laugh and then turned her face to the sky with a frown. Daniels un-asked question was replied when a large, fat raindrop fell on his forehead, shortly followed by another, and another.

"The rain will hide our tracks from the Jaffa." Teal'c intoned, sounding slightly pleased.

"Yes, but we will have to move quickly, there is a storm on the way." As she spoke the heavens opened on them.

"But I still need to-" Janet started to protest but she was cut off.

"No, Now." 

"But-" 

"She's right Janet, we don't want to get stuck here in a storm, with Jaffa tracking us." Jacob told her. Janet reluctantly conceded the point and gathered her supplies back up again.

Moving swiftly into action they set off again, the Girl leading the way through the pouring rain. They slogged slowly through the muddy ground, leaving no footprints in the hard, wet ground until they reached running water - a large stream - where they stepped into the water and turned to head upstream.

Working their way upstream they dragged their feet wearily against the flow of the water, ignoring their screaming thigh muscles.

Following the stream they passed form the wooded area into a rocky, craggy area. Full of caves and dark holes they worked their way deeper into it until they reached an area where a break in the tall rocks let them through.

Glad to be out of the gushing water they walked through a canyon-like slit through the rocks, only sheltered a little from the stinging rain.

Daniel looked up from his position at the rear just in time to stop himself form walking into the weary Janet.

Mumbling an apology he peered past her to see why they had stopped. Seeing Teal'c and Jacob moving into what appeared to be a large crack in the rock they followed in.

To his surprise he found himself to be in a large, crudely furnished cave that had all the signs of having been inhabited for many years.

"Put them down here." The lizard girl instructed, laying out two large furs from a pile at the back of the 'cave'.

The moment they were down Janet bustled forward, taking care of them and finishing the job she had started earlier, once again pulling out her specialised emergency kit. Thankfully the rain had cooled them off and helped to relieve their fevers.

Daniel sat and watched in shock, shivering from the cold and trying to comprehend why anyone would want to do this to his friends. 

'Sure, Jack can be annoying sometimes but…'

********************

Jacob sat with Sam, in much the same state as Daniel was in and Teal'c had taken up post by the 'cave' entrance, determined that no more harm would come to his friends.

Daniel was startled out of his stupor by…the lizard girl telling him to strip.

"What!?" he replied surprised.

"Strip your clothes off, wrap yourself up in this and sit by the fire." She repeated slowly, with a hint of a smirk. When he continued to just sit and stare at her she pointed at his soaked clothes. "Do you really want to get ill?" She stated with a glare worthy of Janet. He finally gave in with an injured glare and shuffled off to a discreet corner eager to get to the fire that was now in the hearth, burning almost without any smoke.

Moving on she persuaded Teal'c to change out of his clothes and warm up, despite his protests that his symbiote would keep him healthy. Jacob took even more cajoling but eventually he too gave in.

"Janet-" she started but was cut off by Janet's protests.

"No, I've got to-"

"You've done all you can for the time being, they'll live now and you did that. Come on, there's nothing you can do and your hands are white." The doctor finally gave in - her hands were numb with cold and not much use, though they had soothed the sunburn when she'd applied a slave - and headed to another discrete corner.

As she headed back to the fire to check on the pot that was now boiling over it Daniel spoke to her, pointing out a normally very valid point.

"Shouldn't you come and get warm?" he asked, concerned. She gave him a small chuckle and replied simply.

"I'm not wearing wet clothes." She could see him about to comment again and added; "I'm also cold blooded."

"Oh." He said and lapsed back into silence again. No-one spoke, even when Janet retuned and sat close by Daniel, leaning against him to try and warm up a little quicker. 

The next thing they knew they had bowls of a steaming, rich meaty broth thrust into their hands. Eating the hot meal they silently thanked whichever deity was listening that they didn't have to suffer the MRE's.

Once finished they decided that Jacob would take first watch as he insisted that Selmak reduced his need to sleep, though the Girl didn't look all that pleased with the idea. Daniel had taken over for the last watch and had been joined by the lizard girl. She'd asked about earth and he'd spent the time telling her about things there, relating to her a life she'd never had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He he! So you liked? Tell me? But be nice or il strop and stop posting…then u'll have angry readers to deal with and there's NO reason for rudeness!

Constructive criticism can only make me better so please send it!

Thankees now go…push the button…you know the one I mean it says 'GO' and its purple.


	6. Start of healing

**[disclaimer: Ya'll know it!]**

**A/N: once again thankees for the reviews…you all managed to pull me out of a depressed day with your lovely comments. I owe you, and so does my brother, who would have borne the brunt of bad moodi-ness!! :D**

**I'm quite chuffed with my quickly updated-ness today so here's to everyone that's reviewed, especially those demanding everything I'd got so far ahem*Faith*ahem :D**

**Enjoy people!!**

"There's not a lot we can do here, they need surgery to reconstruct the shattered bones so that they don't re-grow wrong-" Janet told the others, surprised to be interrupted by the girl.

"I have something that may help."

"What?" Jacob demanded angrily, frustrated at having to stay in the cave, waiting for them to get well enough to make a dash for the gate. She silently handed him a small Goa'uld healing device and Jacob all but exploded.

"YOU HAD THIS ALL ALONG AND YOU KEPT IT UNTIL NOW?" he yelled at her, turning purple with rage.

"It wasn't urgent and-" she replied calmly, staring him down.

"WASN'T URGENT?!?!?! THEY COULD BE DIEING AND YOU SAY THAT THIS IS NOT URGENT? YOU'RE WORKING FOR THEM ARENT YOU-" Jacobs tirade was strangled off as Selmak took control, only marginally less angry than Jacob had been.

"They were perfectly fine for the short term, and if there had been any danger then I would not have held this back, but I knew that you were too weakened to try it then, and all you would have done was make yourself ill. Then who would you be helping?" she replied, a deadly edge to her voice.

Daniel chose that point to interject himself into the argument, glaring daggers at the girl.

"This won't help anyone so let's forget it."

"Very well, Doctor Jackson." Selmak's inhuman voice rang out before he turned to Janet. "Doctor Frasier, where shall we begin?" Janet pondered for a moment before replying.

"Feet, hands, minor things, then sunburn." She told them decisively before Selmak moved to start on Sam's right foot.

"Uh…feet?" Daniel asked quietly.

"In case we need to make a quick escape." Teal'c rumbled in reply.

"Oh…military stuff." Daniel commented, earning the barest twitch of a smile form Janet.

They watched as Selmak healed Sam's foot, trying to conserve as much energy as he could, healing it only to the point that she was left with a pinkish-white scar. Moving on to the left foot he repeated the process, again resulting in another pinkish white scar. Leaning back on his heels he took a 10 minute break before starting on Jacks feet. All the while he ignored the twitches they made as the bones re-positioned themselves and knitted back together.

He looked up after several hours intense work, glancing momentarily at the matching scars on both CO's and 2IC's feet before stumbling tiredly to the fur he'd used earlier and sitting, mechanically eating and drinking everything that Janet thrust into his hands before he slumped back to sleep for a few hours.

The last thoughts that echoed around his mind as he drifted into sleep were; _She was right, I never would have managed this last night._

*********************

"Thank you." Daniel said, turning to face the lizard girl as she joined him between two rocks, admiring the panoramic view they had, whilst still being hidden.

"For what?" she answered, perplexed.

"For everything, for helping, taking care of us…just everything." The girl chuckled at his reply.

"It is the least I could do, you rescued me from those Jaffa."

Daniel just nodded in reply. In the short time he'd known her he'd accepted that 'thank you' wasn't a term she was all that familiar with and thanks were not something she would accept.

"You are the first people I've seen in a long time." She continued. "At least the only ones that haven't run away in fear."

"You don't deserve that. No-one does." Daniel replied vehemently suddenly angry at the world for putting this on her.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen." She told him calmly, in acceptance. "Life is hard. You have to accept that and move on. Not everyone gets a happy ending Daniel." She told him with the utmost conviction. Daniel snorted and commented;

"Life's a bitch and then you die." She gave him a puzzled look but let it slip. "You could come with us and we can find you a-"

"Daniel." She cut him off. "I'd never fit in. You saw before…I scare people, they'd never accept me." She seemed resigned to the fact and Daniel jumped.

"NO! Don't say that! There are others, other completely alien races that look different or the Tollan and-"

"That's just it though, I'm not completely alien, I'm part human and there is only one of me. I'd never be comfortable Daniel. I've lived alone for most of my life; I don't even have a name." She said, slightly wistfully.

Daniel knew that she was right, knew that she'd never be comfortable with all the people staring at her but he didn't want to think that after all she'd been through she'd be left here.

"Besides, I like my life here. And we can always visit." She said with an impish grin. He smiled slightly in response, knowing that she was right made it easier to accept but it still galled him.

************************

Jacob had managed to heal them both of all of the injuries being crucified had left them with, though it had been done to a minimal extent to preserve energy and get as much done as possible. Their bodies seemed to still be combating the remnants of the fever and infection, resting quietly next to each other, while Jacob slept deeply near the fire, along with Janet, Teal'c (who was kel'no'reeming) and Daniel. 

The Lizard girl was on watch, it being the dead of night, and she had slept earlier, out on the rocks, her cold-blooded body savouring the warmth of the sunshine that had followed in the wake of the storm.

She was sitting and thinking over what she had talked to Daniel about, earlier, when she was startled into action but a low, masculine mumble.

Turning quickly she saw the man - Jack O'Neill she reminded herself - lift a weary arm to his face, rubbing his forehead as he tried to repair his shattered mind.

Swiftly rising to her feet she walked over him, gently laying a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Like crap." Was his reply as he blinked his gummy eyes, trying to focus on the face in front of him. When his vision finally cleared he jumped, trying to shuffle backwards with a startled shout of;

"Whoa!!!"

************************

Jack watching in shock as the form of the green, scaly girl disappeared out of his somewhat lessened range of vision. Before he could order his thoughts another face was thrust into his gradually increasing field of vision.

"Danny!" he croaked enthusiastically, trying to ignore the whole-body-ache that assailed him.

"Hey Jack." Daniel greeted him with a smile, eyes flicking to something behind Jack. Even in his current state Jack didn't miss this and turned his head to look, identifying the blonde head next to him as that of his 2IC. When he looked back Daniel had been joined by Doc Fraiser, who was also smiling at him. At the edges of his mind little details were starting to nag at him, though nothing in any major detail.

"Hello Colonel, how do you feel?" she asked, checking his vital signs again, as much as she could. _Goa'uld, Capture, Crucifixion._ Were his sudden thoughts.

"Not too bad, considering." He replied, grimacing at the few, indistinct memories he had, assaulted once again by his emotions. "How's Carter?" His own petty worries were pushed aside as concern for his team came back into the foreground. "And Teal'c?"  
"Uh…Teal'c's over there, doing the Kelno'reem thing." Daniel supplied for him, with a wave in Teal'c's direction. "And Sam's…well she's still out."

"No she's not," came Sam's weak voice, husky from lack of use as she turned her head to look at them.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, his grin widening tenfold. Sam suffered in silence as Janet checked her over once again.

There was something strange going on with her memory. Once she finally regained a vague sense of what had happened she could not work out any specific details, only a sense of the emotion she had felt a dull sense of the pain and that was all. She didn't realise at the time that it mirrored Jack's feelings.

"Well, you seem to be more or less completely healed but you need a lot of rest." Janet glared at them to exaggerate her point. "Food and water." The pair nodded silently, obviously subdued. Janet walked off to get them a small meal of bland but nutritious gruel-like food and plain water, which was all their neglected stomachs could handle. Turning to Daniel Jack questioned him for an update on what had happened, starting with;

"So, what's with Green over there then?" Sam gave them a puzzled look but stayed quiet as Daniel had related to them what had happened since they'd been Zatted. 

Or at least he did from his point of view.

"So…" he started gently."…what happened your end?" Both Air Force officers shuffled uncomfortably.

"Actually, to be honest I don't remember much." Jack told him. "Woke up in a cell, got crucified. That's about all…after that's just a blur." 

Only now did Sam move and add her input as she looked at Jack for a second, frowning slightly.

"Only an indistinct memory?" she questioned him. "No specifics or images just…sensations…feelings?" Jack nodded a matching frown on his face. The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken abruptly by Janet returning and fussing around them like a mother hen. 

Fed and Watered they both lay back, dreading sleep, fearing the horrors that it could bring. 

Daniel and Janet left them to sleep and Jack looked over at Sam, catching her gaze momentarily.

"Get the feeling that there's something really important that you've got to remember?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah." She replied in a small, broken voice. 

That one word signified to Jack how hard this must be for her, hell it was hard enough for him and he'd suffered worse in his years. 

She was a tough cookie, much like himself in that respect but it would take a little time for them both to heal after this.

_Hmmph…when did you get all philosophical Jack?_ He mentally laughed at himself. As he lowered his eyes to her hand, which lay on her fur, with a new scar to add to the collection. 

He knew that they could both manage to pull themselves together after this on their own, but experience told him it would be easier to share.

Without realising it he reached out and grasped her hand, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance and drawing strength from her when she gave a small squeeze in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yodal…so u like? Or not?...answers on a postcard to P.O. Box 1170…*grins...heh…I sound like a Blue Peter presenter…shudders…* okay so answers really go in the little box that comes up when you press 'Go'.

So, what are you waiting for…'Go' already!!


	7. Homeward bound

**[Disclaimer: still not mine…im working on it though!]**

**A/N…sorry about the delay…again…I got writers block, and essays and stuff….yadda yadda yadda!**

**Im**** sure you've all got it by now…I'm bad, should've updated, sorry!**

**:D **

**Enjoy!**

Daniel was the first, and only person awake as the sun rose the next morning, or so he thought. He only realised that he wasn't when he was startled out of his quiet reverie by a raspy voice.

"How are they?" she asked, joining him at the point where the bare rock that hid the cave opened from the small pathway to a precipice looking out over the valley below them. Turning away from the spectacular sunrise he had been admiring Daniel found himself looking directly into the shining yellow orbs of the lizard girl.

"Uh, okay I guess." The girl had melted into the background after waking Daniel, unsettled after Jack's startled shout. "They can't really remember anything though, which is…odd…" he refrained from pointing out that it could be good in the long run but stopped when he saw the puzzled frown on her face. "What?" He asked, curiously.

"Loss of memory is usually a sign that a particular drug has been administered…I can't remember what it is called but I've seen and heard them in the village. They only give it as a last resort…it can be dangerous…but it lowers body temperature, keeps the blood flowing, increases blood production."

"Oh."

"This may be why O'Neill and MajorCarter survived as long as they did." Daniel was startled once again as Teal'c appeared seemingly form nowhere and added his comments to the conversation.

"Argh! Is it national scare the archaeologist day today or something?"

"I do not believe that there is such a day in the tau'ri calendar, although there may be in other cultures in this galaxy." Teal'c replied calmly, with the barest hint of a smile, while the lizard girl chuckled openly.

Shooting a glare at the two aliens Daniel turned the new information – about the memory problems, not 'scare the archaeologist day' – over in his mind.

"We should tell Janet about this as soon as she wakes up." He suggested, following them as they came to the silent agreement that it was about time for some food.

********************

Jack glanced over at Sam and Jacob, the latter of which was alternating between grinning at 'his Sammie' and glaring at those responsible for failing to wake him during the night, despite the fact that his body could not have handled it.

The twenty hours, or so, of sleep had done them a world of good and Janet had agreed that they could get up and move around a little, as long as they were careful.

Looking around he spied one person in particular and decided that he owed it to her to go and talk to her a little. Who new, maybe he was getting soft in his old age…maybe he was just curious.

He pushed himself reluctantly to his feet, resisting the urge to grimace and curse.

Despite being more or less completely healed by Selmak he, and Sam, had found that very possible muscle ached – no screamed – in protest when they moved and, on top of that his knees were in bad shape…worse shape. Limping over to the subject of his attention he eased himself onto the floor, sighing in relief when he could finally relax.

"I hear you pulled some pretty spectacular stunts out there for us." He said nonchalantly. 'Green' as he had dubbed her in his mind simply shrugged.

"I owed you one." Was her simple reply.

"Yeah, well thanks, anyway." He told her. Looking up at the sincerity in his voice she studied his face for a moment before nodding slightly before turning her gaze back to the reed basket se was weaving.

"They explained to you about your memory loss?" she asked quietly.

"She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied, picking up a runaway reed and fidgeting with it.

"Then you are not letting on to something. If you really had lost your memory then you could not know what had happened to you that you can be so grateful for." She told him, giving him a reproachful look.

"Doh." He muttered softly. Daniel and the others had assumed that their memories had just been left with a blank space but it wasn't. That supposed blank space was filled with impressions, feelings, sensations…pain, humiliation, some more pain, hatred, pain, love, pain, rage, pain and agony. An endless, consuming flood that haunted his thoughts in the same way that things such as Iraq, Charlie's death and Ba'al did. He grappled with the concept as he tried to explain this to 'Green'. "Feelings. Impressions." Was all he managed before his voice gave way. 

Green nodded silently, showing her understanding. They sat for a few moments longer before Jack visibly shook himself out of his stupor and turned to her with a half grin on his face. 

"So, invisible huh?" In reply Green shot him a smile and blinked her transparent eyelids, disappearing suddenly. Jack looked startled for a moment but grinned, seeing the reeds still deftly weaving themselves into a basket. "Sweet!"

*******************

"Lets go, Campers!" Came Colonel O'Neill's sharp orders they stood, ready to go.

Jack and Sam had been fitted out with tough leather, moccasin style shoes that had been roughly made out of the abundance of hides the lizard girl had cured from the animals she hunted (their combat boots had been taken off when they had been crucified). They now also had a P-90 each, and a Zat gun, part of the little equipment that had been brought by the rescue team, form earth.

In the week that Sam, Jack and Jacob had been recovering and regaining their strength 'Green' as she had now been affectionately nicknamed, had gone scouting for them, returning with information on the whereabouts and numbers of Jaffa and they had devised a simple plan, that involved Green going in and taking out the Jaffa guarding the gate, allowing for a quick run at the gate.

There were 12 Jaffa left…there had been more but four had fallen to sg1 at the beginning of the mission, while others had grown too old or had incurred the displeasure of 'The Voice'.

At any given time four or five were guarding the 'gate, four were off duty and the rest were guarding the voice and 'enforcing the law' in the village.

********************

It was a slow walk down out of the cave as they took it slowly and steadily to reduce the risk of problems on the part of the two Airforce officers. When they finally reached an area near the Stargate the four humans and the Jaffa stopped four a five minute break whilst Green carried on ahead, silently blending into the background. At the five-minute mark the rest of the group followed her, stealthily making their way to the edge of the clearing where the Stargate stood.

Even as they watched they saw the final two guards suddenly fall to the ground in quick succession, the glint of metal the only hint that their assailant stood there. They had not seen as their three companions had been taken out, hidden in their supposedly secret positions. With barely a glance in their direction green automatically typed in the address that Daniel had taught her.

Silently waving the team forward Jack led them out to the gate, even as it engaged and Sam sent the signal from her borrowed GDO. They were barely out of the cover of the trees when Staff fire erupted from the other side of the large clearing, all of it directed at the still invisible Green.

The methodical fire pattern was intended to cover and area in the hopes of getting their camouflaged target.

SG1 reacted instantly, firing blindly at the place where the staff fire was coming from, hope swelling in their chests as the frequency of the fire dwindled to nothing.

That hope died, however, as a final shot rent the air and a squeal of pain echoed in the night air. They watched in horror as 'Green' reappeared in their vision, a few wisps of smoke, re-enforcing her scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SO, what do you think?

Tell me please…

C'mon, I'm waiting…

…still waiting…


	8. In the End

**[Disclaimer: I'm sure you know by now!]**

**A/N well, here you go, this is the end!**

**I hope you like and if you didn't well…I enjoyed writing it so ner ner ner ner ner"  ****J he he!**

**This is for all the people who reviewed, especially the regulars such as NG, Binksbabe, (who are both completely lovely and helpful!) Jade-Tessier, SpaceyMonkey, Lioness Blackfire and well…everyone! :D**

"NO!" Jack heard Daniels anguished cry as the archaeologist ran forwards to the fallen figure of Green, shortly followed by a concerned Janet.

There was a moment's pause before Jack, Teal'c, Jacob and Sam simultaneously fired at the remnants of the bushes that had covered their ambusher's position. They caught the glimmer of a gold before one last, armoured figure slumped forwards. They quickly ran to catch up with Daniel, who was now kneeling beside their fallen friend. 

Jacob fumbled for a moment before bringing out the healing device and moving it over the cracked and charred skin of Green. The blast had hit her in the chest but she was still alive, though barely and not for much longer.

Jack, ever aware, especially after his experiences of the last week, was the first to notice movement out of the corner of his eye and spun, weapon aimed at the figures chest.

A surge of anger and hatred rose through him, permeating every fibre of his body as he recognised the 'Voice', the one who had ordered the crucifixion of himself and Sam. 

He pulled the trigger on his P90, his cold rage only increasing when the golden shield deflected the bullets harmlessly, Sam's bullets doing exactly the same, seconds later.

He turned to Teal'c, who had appeared by his side even as Sam had fired.

"Give me your knife!" he ordered. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and complied. The M9 Bayonet wasn't as well balanced, as a throwing knife but it would work just as well. Jack blocked out the sound of the Voice's mirthless laughter, barely registering the sound of Hammond's concerned voice over the radio, the signal coming form the open Stargate.

Jack didn't throw the knife straight away, content to glare at the Voice, as he walked towards them.

The Voice couldn't see what Jack could see though and carried on with his self-adoring dialogue. Leaving the forest behind him, where the Jaffa had recently hidden was a crowd of men, armed with bows, cross bows, knifes and swords.

"You think that your pathetic projectile weapons can kill me?" It laughed. "I am a God! Nirrti was a fool to allow herself to be killed by you."

"You are a false God!" Teal'c yelled back at him but was cut off by the other as he walk still nearer.

"I ought to thank you really, you did me a great service, allowing me to convince those pathetic peasants to follow me, to give me time to gain power after I matured. They were foolish enough to believe and to follow blindly and now I rule. Soon I shall have a great Empire and I will crush those who oppose me."

"That's close enough!" Jack finally decided. "Take a look around snakehead, you just dug yourself a hell of a hole." The voice's eyes flashed in anger and he started to raise his hand, intending to use the hand device on it but Jack moved faster and the knife he held was suddenly embedded in the throat of the young Goa'uld.

He turned to find Daniel once again knelt by the still injured lizard Girl.

"It didn't work." Jacob explained quietly. "The healing device just wouldn't work." He was baffled and Jack could see his own sorrow mirrored n the eye of his friends and comrades.

Daniel gripped her hand and looked into her pain filled yellow orbs. She stared up blankly, her eyes glazed, not noticing Janet's futile attempts to help her. The only people to have ever survived wounds like these had been placed in a sarcophagus, or had the Nox to help them.

All of a sudden she took a deep breath and turned to look at Daniel.

"A name." She said quietly, her eyes suddenly cleared of the pain they'd held before. Daniel looked at her incomprehensibly for a moment before nodding.

"Shen'tiel." He told her, his voice cracking. "It means Green Shoot in Abidonian." He let out an ironic laugh before continuing. "It symbolised new growth, new hope." He told her. 

She smiled a wide smile at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you. I can be free, I can be a new hope for others, like me." She told him, the words coming exceptionally easily. 

Daniel looked at her in confusion as her body suddenly relaxed and she expelled one last breath.

Daniels heart screamed in anguish as Shen'tiel, who had suffered so much died from a wound gained in order for other to live and to be free. He closed his eyes, mentally screaming _She__ didn't deserve this!_

He didn't see what appeared to be a fine green mist rise from her body, swirling as if in a wind as it coalesced into the form of Shen'tiel.

He put the ruffling of his hair down to the wind.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting to see Jack or Sam but finding a smiling Shen'tiel instead.

He gazed at her in wonder, spluttering and noticing for the first time that a crowd of the villagers had arrived and had been talking to Jack and Teal'c.

Many of the older men made the sign of a cross and uttered a prayer to the gods.

The cry of a young girl made everyone turn and stare as a somewhat bruised and battered girl ran up, shouting.

"Do not kill her, do not kill the Green one. It was not her, she saved me." The girl yelled breathlessly, her face a mask of pain as she ran to stand in front of Shen'tiel.

"Vittorria!" the cry came from the man who headed the group, the one who had accused Shen'tiel of attacking his daughter. He had a large bruise on one temple and he rushed forward to embrace his daughter. "You should be in bed child, you must rest." He admonished her quietly.

"Father, I could not let you kill the green one. She saved me from Alderman Jones!" the Father turned to Shen'tiel, looking slightly fearful. He glanced at her motionless body before looking back to her now.

"You are an Angel?" he asked in awe.

She shook her head No, her dark green hair waving slightly in an unseen wind.

"No, I am a protector. A bringer of hope, nothing more." She told them, with a significant glance at Daniel.

"You are an Angel." The young Girl announced. "Angels protect us." She told the adults gathered, who agreed wholeheartedly. 

"Not everything turns out as you want." She reminding Daniel and, with one last smile to them all she disappeared, a swirl of green mist whipped away by a wind that was felt only by Jack and Sam, who closed their eyes as it pulled gently at their hair.

**********************

When they finally reached the other side of the gate, much to the relief of General Hammond they were bundled off to the infirmary where a silent Sam and Jack were kept in overnight at Janet's demand. She didn't know what longer-term effects there might be. She was particularly concerned about Jacks knee and, much as she hated the idea and had dreaded telling him she had reluctantly informed him that she would have to take him off of regular active duty, restricting him to the occasional mission.

Jack had explained that the villagers had come after Shen'tiel, intending to kill her for harming eh child and killing the other man.

No one knew quite what had happened to Shen'tiel. The villagers had explained that the gods had called her into their service, that she had been made an angel but the sceptical humans dismissed it, assuming it was something like Daniels ascension – unexplainable but it happened nonetheless. 

Daniel understood that she was happy where she was, that she would never have fit in anywhere and she would be able to help this way but he still grieved for her. He had only known her for a short while but he had liked her and it hurt him that someone so good had suffered so much.

Over time she became a legendary figure, still believed in thousands of years later, all over the Galaxy, by all races.

She was the protector of the innocent and the saviour of the victims.

Once Jack and Sam were finally left alone they could think of nothing to say to reach other.

With that finally contact with Shen'tiel both had felt a particular memory return, clear as day and imprinted on their minds. _I love you_ were the echoes of the memories that played on their minds constantly and the feeling that there was something they should remember was finally gone.

**********************

Daniel looked up from the writing he was translating when breeze shuffled the paper on his desk. _Why is there a breeze 20 floors underground?_ He thought, slightly concerned.

Realisation dawned as he saw a figure before him, a smile covering her features. 

"Shen'tiel!" he greeted her, with a smile.

"There's someone you might like to see." She told him with a smile. 

A few hours later they arrived on a new planet to find a bewildered Sarah Gardener, free of Osiris and waiting to go home.

Shen'tiel left them then, just one of a long list of the victims of the Goa'uld that she would help.

************************

A year and a half later a daughter was born to Jonathon and Samantha O'Neill, named Chloe, in memory if the events that brought them together and the being that had saved them, and so many since then.

Daniel Jackson looked at his Fiancée and smiled down at their small goddaughter.

"Well Janet, don't you think Cassie deserves a little brother or Sister?" he asked her with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well there you go then, all finished!

I hope you liked! If you didn't feel free to comment but be nice and don't flame!!!!!

They will be sent to Teal'c to light his candles *grins*

Rah!!!

Jut a little note…Chloe is Greek and I means Green, (or so I'm told!)

Now, please…go, review! :D


End file.
